Cities of TFB
Shenzhen '''Firebenders start here or in Guanzhao''' ShenZhen is a mountain city north of Qindao,It is known for its fierce warriors and beautifull festivalls often including fire spectacles and shows with the chinese dragons. these are a happy bunch of people who know what fighting is when they need to. Surounded by mountains and woods its a hard place to come to the various mountainlions and wolves make it not a easy place to live but the villagers of the City learned to fight and defend their beautifull City. Qingdao '''Earthbenders start here or in Guanzhao''' This is the Capitall City of the TFB world.its placed in the south west part of the main island. In this City the big chiefs live its the heart of the economy and diplomatics. The lower type of people live in the slums of this City. its a City full of secrets and poverty. Qingdao is also the City of espionage and has the secret agents headquarters. This is also the City where the BenderHunters live and origen from. These fearse warriors hunt little kids that seemed to gain these magical powers and controll of the elements. The beach of Qingdao is one of the well known recreation places on the island. Surounded by woods and water but the plains of Qingdao make it an rather easy City to spot and come to. Jinan '''Airbenders start here''' Jinan is the Temple of monks it has its own set of rules and is one of the only Cities that doesnt care about war or The economie and reign of Qingdao. its placed on the highest mountain in the south,east part of the main island.The monks themself keep to their selves and keep their karma as good as possible you will never find a Monk stealing or killing anyone.This also means that the monks are one of the only people accepting Bending as an evolution of mankind and not as evil magic. Offcourse there are always gonna be exceptions. The Temple of Jinan is surounded by mountains making it a hard pilgrimage for the people that chose to come to this temple. Guanzhao '''Firebenders or earthbenders start here''' Guanzhao is one of the 3 Major Cities in TFB. its located on the north east side of the island. a great city on the clifside of the main island. Populated by mostly common folk they have a giant fire in the middle of the City this is to believed to be the heart of the island as the woods of Guanzhao and the Woods of Shenzen are believed to be the lungs of the Island. Gunzhao is surounded by water and woods making it an rather easy place to reach by boat from the Island of TianJin. Xintian '''Waterbenders start here or Tianjin''' Xintian is believed to be the hands of the main island floating a small mile from the main island. it has a big pool in the middle of the City its a small fishermans Island on the west side of the main island. it is also the place where most workers live its a poor city not full of rich resources except the Many excotic fish that live here together with the poorest people of the islands. Tianjin '''Waterbenders start here or in Xintian''' Tianjin City is known to be the head of the Island being the Most north Island of the three. this fishermans Island is much bigger then Xintian his little brother. The City is almost as big as Qingdao and the people in this City are usually calm. some of the best doctors come from this island. Its also rich with strange herbs and plants used for medical reasons. its easy to reach with boat from Guanzhao but surounded by water the only way to reach it is by boat. To find out more about the placings of the islands click here [http://tfb-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Map_of_TFB?venotify=created The map of TFB]